


The little MerTsum

by Dodo, LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Twink Tony Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Steve Rogers, Fairy Tale Elements, Feel-good, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, LandTsum Steve, Little Mermaid Elements, Love Confessions, M/M, MerTsum Tony, Mutual Pining, OctoTsum Steve, Tentacles, Twink Tony - Freeform, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: Steve, a fine-arts student, creates a NSFW comic which features his frustrations of the heart.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Twink Tony Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950529
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94
Collections: POTS (18+) Twink Tony Bingo 2020





	The little MerTsum

**Author's Note:**

> For the POTS Twink Tony event  
> Square: B3: Mermaid/ Tentacles
> 
> Special Thanks to:
> 
> 1.) Rhee [(Dodo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo) on AO3. As she agreed to collab with me in this story. 
> 
> 2.) Arete [HeLovedYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou), on AO3. For betaing this work. 
> 
> 3.) To [Momotoro](https://twitter.com/momotoro0529?s=20), whose MerTsum drawing has inspired this fic and gave me the permission to post the drawings alongside. Please visit their Twitter to show your love and support for the drawings. [Click here to view Tweet and shower with likes and comments](https://twitter.com/momotoro0529/status/1300732057778229249?s=20)

_ Once upon a time, there was a beautiful MerTsum his name was Tony, and he had beautiful eyelashes and the cutest little nubs. His skin was soft and well moisturized, and he had a tuft of short brown hair. His tail was red and gold just like a goldfish, and he was indeed considered pretty in MerTsum standards. He was known as the little MerTsum. _

Steve looks at his sketchbook, where a sketch of the beautiful Tsum is. Tsums are round, mythical creatures that imprint on humans. When they do, they copy a person's distinct physical attributes and personality. And his art lesson this week is all about myths.

He makes a face.

Should he go with it?

Ok… nobody will know, right?

_ The little MerTsum loved the place above water, despite his father's orders that he shouldn't go to the surface world. But it always held an enormous fascination for him. _

"Steve, what are you doing?" Tony suddenly appears out of nowhere. For the longest time, his annoying roommate had wanted to take a peek into his latest project.

Steve slams his sketchbook shut, his fingers clamping the pages closed. "None of your business, just an assignment for my art class."

"What's your assignment?"

"Uhmm… create a fairytale comic? I don't know, Professor Schmidt had made it clear that my art is mediocre, so I'll prove him wrong."

"Oh, ok," Tony sighs. 

Steve watches him go by the door and grab a plaid long sleeve button-up that he ties to his waist. 

"I'm heading out with Rhodey and Nat," he tells him. "Will be back later… hmm… do you want me to get you something? I might pass by Walmart."

"Uhm, no, nothing," Steve says. "Have fun, tell them I said 'Hi,'" 

"Sure, will do," Tony says as he gives Steve a wink and leaves the room. 

Steve feels himself smile back even though Tony has gone out of the door. 

What was he even thinking? Hmmm, focus! Ok, where was he?

_ One day, the little MerTsum came across a LandTsum. He thought the LandTsum was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, except that he had two hind nubs instead of a tail. Maybe LandTsums don't need tails? But how? Perhaps it's the nubs. Anyway, this LandTsum had yellow hair and the most beautiful eyes. They were a rich shade of blue, just like the skies and the water's surface on a bright sunny day. _

_ Ok, these LandTsums needed big ships to cruise the ocean. If only they had tails, it wouldn't be a problem. Maybe then the little MerTsum may show the LandTsum the beauty of the underwater…  _

_ And then, when Tony -- the little MerTsum -- was admiring the blonde, blue eyed LandTsum: lightning struck, and a storm was quickly approaching them. The MerTsum felt horror in the middle of his heart. He had to save that handsome LandTsum! He had to, or else he wouldn't survive the strong waves!  _

_ But alas! He was swept away, and the poor LandTsum struggled through the waves. _

Steve stops his sketching. 

Tony comes back from his short trip, slamming the door and heading straight to his room, screaming into his pillow, which makes Steve wince.

Steve abandons his work to check on his roommate. Only two hours have passed since Tony said goodbye. And now, he is back, having tantrums on his bed.

"Tony?" Steve crosses his arms at Tony's doorway. 

"Oh, Steve," Tony sniffs, looking up at his roommate of two years.

"Is it Janet?" Steve inquires.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tony says as he grabs a piece of paper towel from his bedside table. 

His messy bedside table. 

Steve hates Tony's mess. Maybe because it reminds him to clean his own room too. He can see his mother's disappointed face in the back of his mind. He is just better at hiding his stuff.

“Just a guess.” Steve answers. (In truth, Steve is excellent at eavesdropping thanks to his so-called “ _ supersoldier hearing,” as Bucky and Sam like to tease him about _ .)

"I saw her with Hank again. Damn you, Hank," Tony almost spits out Hank's name in spite.

Steve sighs. "You know that Janet is just in a cool off with Hank. Besides, she's-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know she's taken and emotionally unavailable," Tony says in defeat. "I am stupid for chasing after people I can't have. Why am I like this, Steve?"

"Maybe it'd be easier if you could just confess to them?"

Tony gives a sarcastic smile. "Confess… ha! Do you know there is one person that I liked for a very long time?"

"No?" Steve answers, bewildered by Tony's question. "Who?" He inquires further. 

Tony gives a vague smooch gesture towards him, which made Steve raise an eyebrow. "Don't bother," Tony says. "May I see your work?"

Steve feels a blush creep up his face. "Absolutely not," he says somewhat defensively, which makes Tony return a raised eyebrow at him. Steve is usually open about his art with Tony... except this one.

He doesn't mean to shut Tony out by saying those words.

He doesn't mean to.

An hour later, Steve finds himself back at his own studio, looking at the little MerTsum while listening to Tony blast his AC/DC music from his room.

Their landlord is not gonna like this.

But the song feels right. The song reminds him of Tony tinkering with his tech. The song feels like home.

_ The MerTsum searched far and wide for the missing LandTsum but had no luck. There was simply no sign of him. Tired and downtrodden, the poor MerTsum perched himself on the rock and cried in his despair.  _

_ That was when a pair of red tentacles dragged the poor heartbroken MerTsum into the ocean. The OctoTsum had claimed his little MerTsum, albeit in resistance.  _

_ The MerTsum struggled away from the OctoTsum's grasp, but OctoTsum's grip on him was tight, halting most of his movements… _

Steve stops sketching for a while and looks at the dark fairytale he has concocted. 

Is he subconsciously creating an allegory of his life? He looks at the MerTsum… clearly, it has Tony's face… and then the LandTsum and OctoTsum… aren't those the two sides of himself?

He glances at the clock. 10 pm. Almost time to hit the bed.

Maybe a little more?

_ The OctoTsum knew he could not force the little MerTsum to love him. So, he let the MerTsum go.  _

_ The MerTsum swam away at top speed from OctoTsum but then realised there's something lonely about OctoTsum. He reeked of desperation, loneliness, yearning… _

Steve goes to bed with his brain exhausted from creating his own fairytale. If only fairytales were this easy to create in real life.

He dozes off.

* * *

He wakes up and it's 11am. He shoots out of bed, almost collapsing due to the sudden movement.

SHIT! 

He hurries to his closet to quickly change into a fresh pair of pants and a shirt, only to see Tony chilling by their small square dining table outside his room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class today?" Steve asks, rather confused.

"Steve," Tony's voice is calm. "Today's a holiday,"

_ Oh, thank God! _ Steve thinks as he sinks to his knees on the floor. 

"Hey, are you alright?" There was a slight tone of worry in Tony's voice. 

"I just… I… I just thought I missed Prof. Schmidt's class," Steve stammers while trying to calm down. 

"That's ok, you didn't… uhm, brunch?" Tony says pointing to some McDonald's take out on the table. "Got you a breakfast burrito, hashbrown and coffee… there's cream there if you're interested… and honey."

"Th- thank you, Tony," Steve says as he takes a seat opposite his roommate. After a quick calculation in his head he adds "Dinner's on me tonight,"

"Pshaw, don't bother," Tony dismisses his earlier statement. "Jarvis will be bringing groceries in later, no need to worry,"

"But, Tony, you have provided food this past few weeks. Let me-"

"Ah- ah- ah… no," Tony cuts him off. "Just accept my love, ok?"

Steve smiles. Sometimes he can't understand Tony's jokes but he goes along with it. They both chuckle.

_ The little MerTsum continued his search for the missing LandTsum, but sometimes, he could not forget the mysterious stranger that is the OctoTsum, and so, everyday when he went out for his search, he created seaweed paste, a favorite snack of his to give to OctoTsum, a sign that he was willing to become friends with him. _

_ This had delighted the OctoTsum of course, hence they grew close.  _

_ As the days went by, the little MerTsum had thought that the OctoTsum looked like the LandTsum he was looking for: the same blonde hair, the same handsome face, except that this OctoTsum had red eyes instead of blue. _

_ 'Oh, little MerTsum, could I touch you? Oh, little MerTsum could I hold you? Oh, little MerTsum I need you, please, I need you pressed to my body…' was OctoTsum's never ending song of sadness and loneliness. 'Oh, little MerTsum, just give me your love and affection and I shall satisfy you for the rest of my life.' _

Ok, this is sounding a bit kinky, yet is Steve willing to risk it? Yes, he would for the grade. This would be subverting expectations, right? Hans Christian Andersen's tale of longing is transferred to an Octopus version of himself!

Steve could feel himself blush.

Ok… Take a deep breath… and exhale.

_ 'Tsum?' The little MerTsum asked the OctoTsum one day. 'What is it that you need?' _

_ 'I don't know, but I feel like I am under a curse and I need you,' the OctoTsum answered. _

_ 'How?' the little MerTsum asked. _

_ 'Come here with me,' the OctoTsum said and wrapped his tentacles around the little MerTsum. This time, the little MerTsum didn’t wriggle free, instead he relaxed his grasp as the tentacles roamed freely against his soft supple skin. The little MerTsum tensed as he felt a tentacle sweep along his slit. He whined in the grasp of the OctoTsum, what a tease! _

_ The arms wrapped around the MerTsum in a tight embrace. It felt really good to be held like this. This must be how OctoTsum's get around stacking -- with this hugging thing. MerTsum almost voiced that he never wanted to be let go. The arms wiggled about as they roamed the slick tail of the MerTsum. The OctoTsum's suckers made small delicate welts on the MerTsum, making him shiver in anticipation. _

_ The arms swept over his slit, and the MerTsum wiggled backwards until they were back on it. The tip of the tentacle slipped in and he cried out in surprise.  _

_ 'Tssssuum!' _

_ The OctoTsum took notice of the movement, his tentacles pulled him in closer and another arm slipped into the slit and opened it gently. The OctoTsum didn't look the gift seahorse in the mouth and brought a third arm to rub along the inside of the slit, suckers down. _

_ The intense pleasure that made the MerTsum's fishtail tingly and his body limp drew out his perky red dick, hardening up quickly from the attention of the tentacles. The OctoTsum wrapped a tentacle around it with a tip rubbing at the head. MerTsum thrashed in pleasure, his muscles twitching as the tentacles held him fast. _

_ 'Tsum!' _

_ The OctoTsum kissed the MerTsum as he squeezed down on everything, and the MerTsum cried out in pleasure as the OctoTsum brought him to the edge and pushed him right over into an orgasm that rendered him limp and floppy in the arms of the OctoTsum.  _

Steve makes a face as he faces the comic he’s drawn so far.

Sometimes writing and sketching porn is exhausting. It's like masturbating but only in your head. However, he could feel his pants growing tight just because he thought of Tony the whole time!

Ahhh, fuck! He has ro relieve himself. And so to the bathroom he goes.

* * *

When he comes back, he sees Tony flipping through the pages of his NSFW comic. 

"Steve, what is this?" 

Oh shit!

Why is he so forgetful lately? Why did he leave his sketchbook out in the open for Tony to find on the couch? 

"That's my… uhhh… yeah, that's my assignment for Professor Schmidt's class," he answers.

"I don't think you'll submit porn to his class," Tony says.

"Ahhhh no… yes…. No! Yes! Watch me do it!" Steve can imagine the day he can give Professor Schmidt the middle finger.

"Really?" Tony folds his arms across his chest. "You are the most devout Catholic I've ever known Rogers,"

"I had to let go of some feelings." Steve deflates, finally admitting his inner conflict. 

"Feelings?" Ok, now, Tony is interested. His eyes seem to brighten up and his mouth is now in a wide grin. "Sharing is caring, y' know"

"Tony… the little MerTsum is you and the OctoTsum is me," Steve says. "And the LandTsum is someone I wish I was."

"What?"

A pause.

"I'm not gonna elaborate further, I am going to let you figure the analogy out." Steve says as he sits on the couch while Tony is left alone with the sudden revelation from his roommate of two years.

"Technically," Tony breaks the awkward pause. "I already sorted everything out, but the part I couldn't understand is the LandTsum, you said that the LandTsum is everything you wanted to be but aren't, does that mean…?"

"You kept on chasing other people, Tony… and I wished that you chased me, instead." 

"Oh, Steve," Tony says as he kneels in front of him, taking his hands into his. "All you have to do is ask, and I'm already yours."

"What?"

"You are the person I've always pinned for, but I thought you weren't into guys, so… "

"Tony, I haven't dated anyone yet to be absolutely sure if I liked only girls or guys or both, but there is something in you that I am willing to take a risk for… maybe you are worth it,"

Tony's big, saucer-like, dark brown eyes framed in thick lashes are staring at him. Steve feels like he could melt under that stare. Why is he so beautiful? He hates him already. 

"Thanks," Tony says, kissing Steve's hands. "You are worth it, too. I haven't tried dating guys before, so you're my first. Isn't that special? So… a date later?"

"My treat," Steve says.

"Ok…" Tony says. "A date then, but I have a question -- how does your story end? Which one of the tentacles is your dick?"

_ And so the little MerTsum kissed the OctoTsum, thus revealing the OctoTsum's blue eyes. The OctoTsum had been the LandTsum he was looking for all this time.The little MerTsum cannot believe that the beautiful LandTsum with blue eyes was right there before him.  _

_ The OctoTsum revealed his story: He can transform into a LandTsum and an OctoTsum with the help of a magical sea kelp, however, during one of his adventures, he encountered a Hydra which cursed him with bloodshot eyes and red tentacles, making him sensitive to light, and the only way to break the spell was True Love's first kiss.  _

_ Now that the spell was broken, he shared his magical sea kelp with the little MerTsum and together, they were both able to explore both land and sea, in love with each other. And thus the little MerTsum and his blue eyed OctoTsum lived happily ever after. _

The End.  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
